A Realization
by Yours Sincerely Serendipity
Summary: Arthur Weasley comes to terms with the reality of war - and comes to Molly for comfort and understanding. Molly/Arthur Oneshot.


* * *

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, JKR does.**_

_**Short Oneshot, Arthur finds Molly at Aunt Muriel's after they've escaped from Bill and Fleur's wedding.**_

* * *

Arthur found Molly staring out of the drawing room window, her face ashen and her hands knitted together. He hated seeing her like this. He couldn't prevent it, and yet that desolate look in his Molly's eyes… it was enough to spark a fire of hatred inside him. He hated to see her cry.

"Molly…"

"They've left, Arthur," Arthur did a double take; if anyone had left this house… well, he couldn't guarantee their safety here anymore than out there. Nowhere was safe, anymore.

"Who have?"

"Harry, Hermione, and, and R-Ron," Her voice broke. She composed herself quickly.

"Molly, they have things to do-" He wished she would get angry with them, with him, for not having stopped them – with _anything_! The fire had not gone out of her hair, but he would rather she were blonde and angry than redheaded and miserable.

"I know! Its just – Ronnie," She wailed and collapsed into a nearby armchair. "My children…" She murmured; Arthur barely caught the words.

"I've been thinking about that," Arthur began, trying to fulfil his purpose in having found Molly. She stood once more and turned to the window. Lost for choices, Arthur spoke to her back.

"Its just – Harry's family, two thirds of them were killed, and there were only three. And, we – we've been s-so lucky, Molly, but we have _nine_-nine!" He exclaimed. Molly turned to face him, a look of desolation discolouring her,

"Don't-!"

"I have to, Molly!" He didn't meet her eyes, "There's no one else to talk to. Seven children – we're fools to think they'll all live-!" Molly screamed and placed her hands over her ears. Agitated, Arthur prised them off and held her hands in his. "Molly – _listen to me!_" She stopped resisting and, defeated, sunk down in an armchair, looking up at her husband, waiting. He let go of her hands. "Losing them… any of them… Bill, with his bravery and determination; Charlie, and his quiet strength; the twins, more trouble than the others put together and multiplied by five-" Molly gave a weak grin, "-Ron, who's braver and better than he knows he is; and Ginny, who we cannot stop from fighting forever, Molly, someday, soon-" Molly made a hushing sound. Arthur met her eyes and saw tears forming.

"You said seven, Arthur," She said, her lower lip trembling. Didn't miss a beat, his Molly.

"So I did." He paused for thought, "And Percy, whom I love, anyway," At that, Molly cried out, stood, and threw her arms around her husband, sobbing before he had even returned the embrace.

"We'll always love Percy," She said to his shoulder,

"No matter what," He replied, kissing the top of her head and trembling. She stepped back, eyes flashing with tears.

"It's not just them, though, is it?" She whispered, barely daring to say the words; Arthur shook his head in agreement.

"If Bill loses Fleur; or Ron, he's in love with Hermione-"

"And Ginny with Harry." Arthur finished, suppressing a laugh at the glee on his wife's face,

"Yes, and our daughter, with Harry Potter," Arthur grinned inwardly; no matter how many times Harry was with them, Molly would be forever star-struck.

"It could be us…" He deadpanned, hoping she felt what he did,

"Merlin, I hope it is us, if it has to be someone…" Arthur pulled her to him again.

"I hope it's me," He murmured, she moaned,

"Don't, Arthur. Hope it's me. I don't want to live without you," He chuckled gravely,

"Always so selfish, woman," She continued crying; she was cutting of the circulation in his arms, holding on so tight. He pulled away from her and smiled, with a tear in his eye. He reached over to her and wiped the tear stains from her face.

"We'll always love them, and each other," He said softly, putting a strand of her hair behind an ear. It promptly sprang out again. His smile widened a little. Molly smiled weakly back,

"Forever," She murmured, before burying her face in his shoulder, crying anew.


End file.
